


Трава у дома

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: написано по заявке с Инсайда: «Как известно, Ларес только и делает, что пьет и курит болотник. Пожалуйста, раскройте тему глюков Лареса!)».





	Трава у дома

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке с Инсайда: «Как известно, Ларес только и делает, что пьет и курит болотник. Пожалуйста, раскройте тему глюков Лареса!)».

Тролль вёл себя несколько неспокойно, нервничал, рвался с поводка, страдальчески выкатывал водянисто-жёлтые глаза и всё норовил цапнуть хозяина пониже спины.   
– Без фокусов! – Огрызался Ларес, каждый раз натягивая верёвку. – Мне с тобой возиться, знаешь ли, некогда. Вот отдам тебя магам, узнаешь, где раки зимуют.  
Тролль обиженно заскулил, но ретивости поубавил.  
Песчаная коса омывалась зелёными водами реки. Кое-где безмятежная гладь воды пузырилась и рассыпалась брызгами: в ней плескались удивительной красоты русалки, и их нежные тела и блестящие рыбьи хвосты неимоверно манили Лареса в пучину. Но тролля никак нельзя было оставлять одного, поэтому Ларес упорно игнорировал прелестниц.   
Троллю на русалок было начхать, его больше интересовала мелкая живность, снующая вокруг, да сочная зелёная поросль кустарника.  
– Жрать хочешь? – Уныло спросил Ларес, останавливаясь. Тролль уставился на него немигающим взглядом, пожевал губу. – Давай быстрее.  
Безмозглое создание оказалось не таким уж и безмозглым, команду восприняло на отлично. Через полминуты окрестности огласило громкое чавканье. Рыжеволосая русалка, воспользовавшись заминкой парочки, подплыла к берегу, очаровательно взмахнув хвостовым плавником. Волосы её подобно морским водорослям опутывали обнажённое тело, но Ларесу, в последний раз видевшему женщину года этак три назад, и этого было вполне достаточно. Он шумно сглотнул и с досадой покосился на жующего тролля.  
– Да отпусти ты его, – промолвила русалка человеческим голосом. – Иди к нам. Водичка больно хороша.   
Хороша была далеко не только водичка, но Лареса глодали смутные сомнения.   
– Как-нибудь в следующий раз, – неразборчиво пробормотал он. Русалка, обидевшись, нырнула в зеленоватые воды, напоследок окатив незадачливого вора брызгами с ног до головы.  
– Зашибись покупался, – флегматично проронил Ларес и с ненавистью воззрился на грязно-серую спину тролля и дёрнул поводок. Тот с упоением догрызал корень молодого деревца. – Всё, хватит, наелись.  
Тролль рыкнул и предпринял ещё одну неудачную попытку оттяпать от хозяина хоть маломальский кусочек.  
– Ну-ну. Я тебе потом оттяпаю, – пригрозил Ларес. Тролль прижал уши и послушно поплёлся за ним.  
Белоснежный песок плавно растекался в линию горизонта. Солнце, поднимаясь, разгоралось всё жарче, и вскоре от духоты стало невозможно спокойно дышать. Тролль снова забеспокоился, стал дёргаться и тянуться к воде.  
– Теперь бы попить, да? – Злорадно спросил Ларес. – А вот хрен тебе. Я тоже, знаешь ли, искупнуться хотел, теперь и ты терпи.  
Однако, спорить с двухметровой зверюгой, которая что-то там себе уже решила, было не так уж и просто. Вскоре им пришлось остановиться и свернуть к берегу, где тролль с жадностью припал к полупрозрачной поверхности.  
– Ну что, не передумал? – Рыжая русалка была тут как тут. – Отпусти животное, мучается же. А сам ныряй. Я тебя с сёстрами познакомлю.  
– А они рыбы? – Скучающим тоном ответил Ларес, который к этому моменту был уже почти готов плюнуть на тролля и нырнуть в манящие волны. – Или женщины?  
– Ну это в зависимости от того, чего тебе от них надо, – русалка захохотала, чем привлекла к себе внимание тролля. Тот решил немедленно познакомиться с источником забавного шума поближе и замолотил по воде кулачищами, высекая снопы брызг и капель самого разного калибра. Русалка завизжала и мгновенно скрылась под водой.  
– Да чтоб тебя! – В сердцах воскликнул Ларес, поворачиваясь к троллю. – Никакой жизни. Иди-ка ты и правда отсюда, пока день ещё не испорчен окончательно.  
Он швырнул цепь на песок и демонстративно отвернулся. Троллю хватило пары минут, чтобы понять, что хозяин его больше держать не собирается – обрадованно захрюкав, он отправился на другой берег реки, вброд, взбаламучивая пудовыми кулачищами воду.  
Ларес обернулся туда, откуда ещё недавно доносился весёлый девичий смех.  
Русалок и след простыл.   
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он снова повернулся к троллю – но и того было нигде не видать.  
– Утопли вы все, что ли? – Ларес опустился на горячий песок, сквозь который кое-где уже проглядывала жухлая жёлтая трава, закинул руки за голову и мечтательно посмотрел на подёрнутое барьером небо. – Эх, тебя-то я, может, и отпустил… А когда же меня отпустит?   
С этими мыслями он провалился в глухой сон.  
Пришёл в себя Ларес уже в Новом лагере и немедля обнаружил целый ряд занимательных странностей: во-первых, он лежал практически поперёк кровати, упёршись ногами в стол, во-вторых, на улице уже успело стемнеть, а, в-третьих, возле него стояли две полуголые девицы, одна другой краше. Та, что постарше, протягивала ему золочёный кубок с вином и зазывно улыбалась. От такого счастья, внезапно свалившегося на его бедовую голову, Ларес забыл и о тролле, и о русалках.  
Он забрал из белых девичьих рук кубок, обвёл красавиц помутневшим взглядом, и голосом, сиплым не то от недостатка воды, не то от того, что скудная одежда женщин толком ничего не прикрывала, спросил:  
– А ты разве не должна сказать: «Выпей, храбрый воин, а потом разделим твоё ложе» и всё такое?  
Двое переглянулись.  
– Чего? – Возмущённым басом спросила младшая, и Ларесу этот голос показался до жути знакомым.   
Морок поплыл, точёные черты лиц расплылись, и Ларес едва не выронил кубок – который оказался, кстати, глиняной бутылкой.  
– Роско? Мордраг?   
– Совсем из ума выжил. Заканчивай курить свой болотник, тебя Ли зовёт. Его тоже интересует, какого хрена ты устроил вчера в трактире, угрожая напустить на рудокопов тролля.   
Ларес с трудом поднялся на ноги – его пошатывало и вело.   
– Зашибись покупался, – пробормотал он себе под нос.   
Путь через пещеру казался практически непреодолимым, поскольку очень тянуло спать – а ещё больше к земле.   
– С другой стороны, – продолжал бормотать он, с осторожностью пьяного орка карабкаясь по вырубленным ступеням, – я, по крайней мере, баб видел. Вино, женщины и болотник – да я просто счастливчик! А эти…   
Бормотание резко сменилось вполне уверенной смешливой речью.  
– Эти пусть завидуют.


End file.
